Where The Lines Overlap
by Seikari-Love
Summary: Marluxia's trying desperately to have a normal day- But will the failure bring him closer to someone who understands? And is that someone his science teacher? M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so... This is based off a dream I had. Yes. I had a Marluxia-Vexen Pedo dream. But it was one of those dreams that makes you feel all bubbly when you wake up XD The name is the name of the song I listened to while writing this and it'll play a part in it later XD I'll try to update this quicker than my other fics. o_o;;**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

The perfect boarding school. In the perfect town- with perfect students walking through perfect halls to their perfect dorms- where they could see the perfect fountain- and perfect garden- the perfect students pass on the way to there perfect lives.

Everything was absolutely perfect. Except Marluxia's world. He had three friends. Larxene, an ex model with a vengeance problem- Her old agency paying her way through the school. The born-to-be-convict, Axel, sent here on a second chance scholarship. The final addition was Saix- who was nothing more than a family friend of the man who ran the school. The thing about the group of four was that, Larxene aside, none of them had the money to get into the school otherwise.

Marluxia had gotten in because he had no where else to go. He never knew his father and his mother was constantly in and out of rehab. At first, he stayed with his grandparents, but over the summer they'd gotten in a car crash and died. In their will, they left Marluxia money to pay his way into the school with recomendation from his grandfather (Who had also gone to the school as a child).

_____________________________________________________________________________

The first warning bell rang while Marluxia was still in bed. He groaned in response to the sound, in attempt to be dramatic, he rolled onto the floor. Karma was also wanting to be dramatic, and he smashed his face into the open drawer of his bedside table. Screaming- he jumped up, holding his hands over his face. His red-headed companion and roommate sat up quickly. Blinking a few times he grumbled something under his breath and fell back into his bed.

Shaking his head, Marluxia pulled himself off the floor and threw on his clothes quickly, avoiding any other injury. He took two steps out of the door, froze and ran back inside, some how managing to run a brush vigorously through his hair and put eyeliner on at the same time. Shamefully, mornings usually started this way.

As he rushed into his first period writing class, he tripped over something that didn't catch his eyes and fell into his seat next to Larxene. She laughed at him, though she was laughing at him _before _he fell. He was breathing heavily for a few seconds before looking at her nervously. Larxene had a rather frightening laugh. It wasn't exactly loud to her speaking- or even that bad of a laugh on it's own. But if you compared the pitch to her speaking voice you'd think she was a bat trying to use echo location. He took a deep breath, preparing for the worst and asked quietly "What?".

Larxene leaned over and "whispered" in his ear. The problem was- everything about Larxene was loud. Her whisper was the equivalent of talking to someone two seats down. "You're wearing Axel's pants." She giggled and pulled away. He reluctantly looked down at himself, and so did the rest of the class. And like the rest of the class- he knew she was right. The pants were a great deal longer than his own were, dragging on the ground. Likely the reason he'd tripped. But that wasn't the bad part. Axel was also a great deal skinnier than Marluxia was. So the fabric of the pants clung to Marluxia's legs much tighter than his own did- showing every feature he'd possesed. He didn't have bad legs, but it didn't help him fight off the rumor of his sexuality.

The _biggest_ problem was _actually_ the biggest. It's not something the men in the locker rooms didn't already know- but something he wished the girls didn't. Marluxia was rather- _large_ compared to the other guys in the school, and the skin-tight fabric showed that quite nicely.

He groaned, his head hitting the desk as he folded his arms over his lap. "It's not going to be a good day..." He mumbled over the giggles of the girls in the room. Larxene started to say something- changing the subject- but the teacher fell through the door. "Hey class! Sorry I'm late! You guy's ain't gunna believe what happened on my way here!" He said excitedly. The class just stared at him as he flopped a pile of books on the desk. "What? No hello?" He said crossing his arms with a false angered expression. "Hello Xigbar..." The class laughed in unison. All but Marluxia who was miserably beating his head on the desk. The school rule was that the teachers be called by name as a student would. It was supposed to make them closer to the teachers but the only one that it seemed to work with was Xigbar.

He started to explain why he was late- it was likely a lie of course. But it made the class more interesting, and that's what it was about. Lying. It was creative writing. Marluxia wasn't paying attention at all when Xigbar broke off his sentence and called his name a few times. Larxene finally nudged him and he jumped up, staring blankly at the teacher. Again, the class was staring at him.

"Uh... You alright dude? Not sick are ya?" He wrinkled his nose abit and narrowed his visable eye. One was covered with an eye patch. He lost one in a car accident when he was little he said- he had a false one underneath the patch- but he liked the dramatic effect of the patch. It also matched the scar on the opposite side of his face abit better than a glass eye.

"No.." Marluxia replied- putting his head back on the table. "Oh. Then there's no reason for you to not come up here and present your homework from last –" - "Yes there is!" Marluxia blurted, then covered his mouth. Xigbar gave him a skeptical look and the class laughed. "Then why not?"

"I forgot it." He lied.

"Then I'll give you a pass and you can get it from your dorm." Xigbar said pulling open a drawer.

"I for-" He started to lie again, but realized this would be a good chance to change his pants. He made his way to the desk and Xigbar handed him the pass. He half ran out the door with his bag and sighed in relief. He started to run, in a hurry to get into normal clothes. Though he should have known from both earlier experience and the way the day was going that it wouldn't be so easy.

He tripped on the pants again, hitting the ground and landing on his head. He slid a good ten feet, thanks to the freshly waxed floors and crashed into the ankles of another student. So he thought-.

The last thing he heard was screaming. A man screaming. Then he woke up in the nurses office. He sat up slowly, only to get yelled at again. "Lay! Down!" The same voice screamed and he fell back immediately. The Nurse- Ms. Gainsborough was leaning over him with a pair of tweezers but that was the only person he could see. And he'd heard her before. She was NOT a loud man. Or so he hoped. He laid perfectly still as the tweezers poked inside his arm. He hissed in and she apologized multiple times before stating she was done with "That part". Before proceeding to dump alcohol from his shoulder to his elbow.. The entire area burned and was then cool. Then he realized his shirt was missing. "You can sit up now." She explained and he sat up slowly, trying to find the voice. It took him a few glances to notice the tall pale man in the corner of the room, his stark white outfit blending perfectly with the walls. It was his science teacher. Vexen.

He had to think hard of a few seconds before remembering what happened. He'd tripped and slid into Vexen, who dropped some glass object onto Marluxia's head. From what he could feel- his head was somehow unharmed in the mess- at least externally, seeming as he was obviously knocked out cold.

"You're going to need to rest for a day at least. I can give you a note for at least three but If you want to go back to class before then please do. You aren't to hurt. A few mild cuts and a nice bump on your head. But what could you expect? Getting knocked on the head by a jar?" She rambled, but Marluxia wasn't paying the slightest bit off attention. He was to busy staring at the bright eyes of his teacher. Confused as to how they could be both concerned and annoyed.

Vexen seemed to notice Marluxia staring and turned his head, forcing an angered expression. "You're lucky I'm not making you pay to replace the items you broke..." He scoffed, "Please, Let me escort you to your room before I return to my class." He offered, though the tone was more of a demand than an offer. Marluxia nodded and stood up, walking with falter towards the door. Vexen, held the door open for him and placed a hand on Marluxia's back lightly as he guided him out of the room. His hand held contact as it slid to his mid back before pulling it away.

Marluxia shivered, but Vexen didn't notice. He was looking down at Marluxia with a strange look. Marluxia frowned and slunk back nervously, trying to figure out why the man was staring. Though, he regretted wanting to know when Vexen spoke. "I'm not quite sure those pants are within school regulation..." He said sternly and Marluxia's face light up. "I-I accidentally grabbed my roommates pants." He explained and Vexen nodded slowly before staring silently infront of him as he made his way into the dorms.

"I can make it from here..." Marluxia said shakily, clenching and unclenching his fist awkwardly. "Very well." Vexen said and turned on his heel with out question. Walking away from the pink haired student with out problem, leaving him to wonder why he wished the man had protested.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Chapter Two! With Three times the creepy Vexen! =D**

**I honestly didn't expect the next chapter THIS soon. I hope it doesn't seem to rushed _**

___________________________________________________________________________

"Talent show!" Marluxia heard Larxene scream from half way across the food court. The usual group of three and the multiple freshmen they sat with turned to watch as she flung herself into her seat at the corner of the table. She slapped a paper onto the table so loudly that the rest of the lunchers turned to look.

She shrugged and waved a hand over her head to dismiss them before brushing her hair out of her face. "They brought the talent show back this year!" She said waving her stolen flier- which was actually a sign up sheet- but no one there felt like correcting her. The talent show had been shut down the year before Marluxia came- according to Axel it was because some one's talent involved a loaded gun. He stared at the paper and shrugged, wincing at the same time. "And that's got what to do with us?" He mumbled, stuffing his face with food.

It had only been two days since his collision with Vexen- but he only had two ways to get food. Axel had to bring it, (Which he forgot to do yesterday) or he had to go eat with everyone else. Which was nothing more than a head ache waiting to happen.

Larxene started talking about how She can sing, which despite her personality was believable. She went on to volunteer Axel for guitar and Saix for drums then frowned at me, who honestly didn't want any part of it. "Lulu's got good lyrics." She pointed out and Marluxia frowned. "How the hell would you know that?" He accused and she pulled out a small black notebook with a rose on the cover. "Read your diary- it was _full_ of them! And something about an extremely odd encounter with your science tea-" He leaned over the table and clasped his hand over her mouth as said "Science teacher" walked by. He gave a suspicious glare, followed it with a smile and walked away. He sighed in relief and uncovered Larxene's mouth before grabbing his notebook back- flipping through the pages with a sigh.

"Anyways... This one was really good!" She puled up a folded piece of paper that was obviously ripped out of his book. The size and the frills of paper on the edge showed that quite nicely. He looked at it and sighed. "I wrote that like a month ago..." He yawned, attempting to seem less interested. Though on the inside his esteem was doing back flips up a latter, he didn't think his little scraps were good at all. Just stories and what not.

She passed him the paper. "You have really nice handwriting too." Larxene stated before smacking Axel in the back of the head for something he didn't catch. He stared down at his paper for a minute before hearing a loud "It wasn't me! He did it!" He looked up to see Axel's finger nearly lodged in his eye. Though as usual- The teacher ignored Marluxia and went for Axel. Larxene shook her head and laughed. "Have fun!" She called and Axel replied- though no one could hear what he'd said.

She turned back to Marluxia. "You just need to write more! I like the idea of it a lot." She said poking his chest. Marluxia nodded. "Yeah alright. I'm gunna take my lunch into my room. I'm getting dizzy." He lied, stuffing his notebook into his pocket before grabbing his food and walking out into the hall. He stared at his food absentmindedly, shuffling down the hallway. Hw was almost to his room unscaved when he heard yelling. He looked up quickly, giving himself just enough time to react to the shiny metal cart that was flying down the hall. He dove out of the way, abandoning his lunch in the process. As the wheeled death trap passed he stuck his ankle out, catching it and bringing it to a stop.

"My apologies!" A familiar voice called out. It took Marluxia a second to put a face to it. _Vexen!? _He said in his head, jumping to his feet and dusting himself off. "Well now. Don't you have great luck." Vexen joked. "Not much better than yours from the looks of things." Marluxia shot back with a grin. Vexen laughed, grabbing the cart about the same time he made a disgusted face. Looking down at his feet Marluxia noticed that the man was standing on his lunch. Vexen kicked the crushed banana off his shoe and shuddered. "The nerve of some people!"

Marluxia frowned and let his head sink abit. "S-sorry." He half whispered, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Vexen's expression shifted from annoyed to apologetic in half a second and he rubbed Marluxia on the head. "Oh. Again, my apologies then." He mumbled before pulling out a wallet and handing Marluxia a ten dollar bill. "This should replace it. I've got to get to my class. Thank you for your help!" He called, already racing down the hallway again. Marluxia tried to say something about not needing to pay him but he'd already turned a corner.

Marluxia sighed down at the money and stuffed it into his pocket before cleaning up the mess and returning to his room. He fell onto the bed with his face pressed into the pillow and screamed. As loud as he could. He screamed until his eyes watered and he couldn't breathe. He screamed, and fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

He didn't wake up until half way through Axel's study group session. Dispite being a criminal, he was actually extremely intelligent _and_ nice. Every Monday and Thursday he tutored freshmen in the dorm. Marluxia never really cared- but this group was abit bigger than normal. There were three near-identical girls added to the group. And normally this wouldn't matter either. Except for the fact that the black haired one was staring at him.

"Yo! Noise!" Axel snapped his fingers in her face and she shook her head. "Pay attention! Ansem's not a nice teacher. You fail the test there isn't a retake!" He groaned, pushing her book towards her before he went on.

Marluxia shook his head and stood up, stepping over the tiny heads of Axel's students and walked down the hall into the lounge. For some reason the lounge was never popular- except for the few who came in to use the vending machines because they were to lazy to walk to the cafeteria. He plopped onto the tacky pleather couch and flipped the TV on. He flipped through the 12 "Approved" channels and eventually left it on Nickelodeon. He stared at the screen but nothing sunk in.

The door opened and slammed closed, causing Marluxia to jump. "Hey fag! What are _you_ doing in _my_ lounge?" The voice of Hayner filled his ears. He groaned internally, but didn't move, that was until he felt something wet explode over the back of his head. He screamed, half in pain and half because it was cold and Hayner turned to bolt out of the door. "Dude! As cool as they are water balloons aren't permitted in the school..." Marluxia heard Xigbar scold .from outside the hall. "I'll grab him, You check on the kid Vex."

Marluxia's heart raced before the door even opened, He wanted to hide but his head hurt to much to run. Who would have thought a water balloon could be so painful? He heard foot steps aproaching him, then a crunch. "He _froze _them!?" He heard Vexen groan. He looked up as the man peeked over the couch with a frown. "Hello again... Marluxia..." He sighed and walked around to the other side of the couch, offering the boy a hand.

"Thanks." Marluxia mumbled as he used the extended appendage to pull himself up and blinked a few times. "I should have put up with the freshmen..." He mumbled under his breathe before walking towards the door. He didn't expect Vexen to follow, but that sure as hell seemed like what was happening. Marluxia got to his room with Vexen silently standing behind him and reached into his pocket, trying to find the key, instead pulling out the ten dollars Vexen had given him. He shrugged and turned to give it to Vexen, who was gone now.

Marluxia blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. "Creepy..." He mumbled, stuffing the money into his pocket again and opening the door. Most of the kids had cleared out of the room, all but the new three. "Hey! Marly!" Axel shouted at Marluxia, even though he was a total three and a half feet away. "It's not nice to ignore your guests!"

Marluxia now had two good reasons to punch Axel in the face. Yelling. And using that dreaded nickname. Though, it wasn't as bad as Larxene's "Lulu"

Marluxia waved and laid back down on the bed, pulling his journal out of his pocket with a sigh. He tried to piece the torn paper back into it's place to no avail. After a few minutes of attempting the puzzle he realized this was a completely different page. "She took more than one." He hissed to himself and rolled back over, snatching a pen off the table.

He read over the song Larxene had liked a few times before transferring it over onto another page in the notebook. He added a few more lines from what he had before and flipped a few pages forward.

He chewed on the end of the pen for a second before scratching something down.

_Give me attention  
I need it now Too much distance  
To measure it out, out loud_

Chasing patterns  
Across a personal map  
Making pictures  
Where the lines overlap  
Where the lines overlap 

_________________________________________________

**Disclaimer: The song isn't mine. Or Marluxia's. It's Paramore's Where the Lines Overlap XD**


	3. Chapter 3

First day back in school and Marluxia was already messing up. He'd slept clear through first period and a decent portion into second. He sat in a chair in the very back of the room beside Saix who frowned at him. "You're late." He stated blandly and Marluxia waved his hand and whispered back. "I noticed. Larxene's gunna kill me next period..."

"You mean you weren't at first eith-" - "Stop the chit chat children!" The Health teacher boomed. Xaldin had to have one of the strangest voiced in the world. Being born here and of no English decent- yet still having an accent as if he was.

Saix and Marluxia slunk back in their chairs and Saix started scribbling things onto a peice of paper to pass instead.

where were you?-

I was sleeping... -

oh... why? -

I didn't do it on pourpose!-

Oh yeah... right... ^X^

Marluxia had to try hard not to laugh. Saix had gotten a nice gash in his face in the unfortunate shape of an "X" over the summer. No one bothered to ask and he didn't seem to concerned over it. But the fact that he'd incorporated this new feature into a smiley was genius to Marluxia.

They spent the rest of class zoned out on some movie about the life of a sperm and grabbed their bags when the bell rang. They moved out into the hall way and Saix tripped on something on his way out, hitting the ground. Instead of doing the nice thing and helping him up he pointed and laughed. "Ha! Looks like you got my luck for the day!"

As he was about to lean forward and help him he heard a voice behind him. "Well that was far from a kind gesture... And besides. Luck is nothing but a plot of points in the universe and _can't _be transfered from one person to another." He listened as Vexen spoke but still helped Saix up off the floor. Saix snorted, "See? You still have your luck... And I still have Karma on my side..." He dusted himself off and leaned down to pick his bag up, but it was gone. "Not funny... Give it."

"Give what?" Marluxia frowned, looking around for something missing. The teacher still standing awkwardly close behind him. "My backpack! Give it back!" He crossed his arms threateningly and Marluxia took a defensive step back, right into Vexen who gave an "Oof" in response and took his own step back. "I don't have it! Did you leave it in the room?" Marluxia said, hiding his fear. Saix was as bipolar as someone could get and if you pissed him off he'll rip you in half and spread your limbs through the lockers of people he's unhappy with. As Saix took another step forward Vexen perked up. "Is that it? Across the hall?" Saix and Marluxia both looked quickly and sighed in relief.

"Why... are you still here?" Marluxia tilted his head backwards to look up at the teacher. Vexen shrugged. "Making sure the situation ended well I suppose..." He mumbled before stepping around Marluxia and down the hallway. Marluxia watched him leave and shuddered slightly before turning to look at Saix, who was almost bouncing happily down the hall towards Axel.

Saix has had a crush on Axel for a year now and everyone but Axel knew it. Somehow, and Saix intended for it to stay that way. Marluxia felt weird that one of his best friends liked men. Though he wasn't one to discriminate, often wearing make up and having pink hair didn't give him much room to.

Marluxia had only dated one person and it was an incredibly awkward two-week relationship with Larxene. The two avoided each other the entire time until finally Larxene called it off through a text message. Marluxia heard this was the worst way to get duped, but having not seen her for the two week period he couldn't imagine it happening anyway else. Email, maybe.

Marluxia stood there in the hall, staring at nothing in general until the bell rang and he realized he was out there alone. He looked around awkwardly for a second before hustling to the locker rooms to get changed.

He shared a locker with Axel, like the dorm. Though this was Axel's first class of the day and he got to share it with Larxene, Saix, and Marluxia. "Crazyball today dude! We gotta get on the same team. You KILL the ball!" Axel laughed, smacking him on the back. And it was true. Marluxia wasn't a strong runner. Or catcher, or thrower, but he almost always managed to get a home run when they played because he knocked the ball far enough to make up for all that.

The problem was, Marluxia also HATED sports. He still occasionally ran the wrong way around the bases and on the off chance someone tried to put him in the feild he took interest in the grass, or the clouds, or the dirt. Anything but the ball that was always magnetically attracted to his face.

He got dressed quickly but as usual, left his pants on. He hadn't gotten new gym shorts since ninth grade and he's had a nice growth spurt since then. The shirt was also tight, but not quite as embarassing. He still had to pull on it to keep it from showing his stomach.

Him and Axel met up with Saix at the door leading into the gym and walked out together, sitting in line up along the back wall while Lexeaus took attendance. Larxene joined them a while later, her short blonde hair pulled into a tiny pigtail on one side of her head. "I heard they canceled baseball today because of the rain yesterday. We might get the DDR room!" She squeaked. The DDR room was actually the aerobics room, but it did have a ps2 and dance pad hooked up in it.

Marluxia sighed in relief, atleast while they were inside, there was an option to sit out of class with out getting points taken away. He listened to the conversation Axel and Larxene were having for a while before stopping, catching the end of a sentence from a completely different conversation. "-Marluxia from you."

He looked around to see who it was that was using his name then froze on the image of Vexen talking to the Gym teacher. "Yes go ahead, Marluxia! Come here please!"

Marluxia got up slowly and ignored Axel's snickers. "Ooooh, you're in troublllle!" He made his way towards the two teachers nervously. "Yeah?"

"Vexen needs ta take you out to make up a test you missed while you were absent. If you come back before class is over we'll be in the aerobics room... I suggest changing first." He said before calling the rest of the class to stand up and leave.

Marluxia stared up at Vexen again before cautiously walking towards the locker room. To his dismay, the teacher followed. "I would have you do it after class but I'm about to put the grades in and you're the only one I'm missing. Might as well do these things all at once." Vexen explained, holding open the door to the locker room.

Marluxia inched his way in and opened the locker, feeling extremely lucky that he never wore his shorts. He turned his back to the teacher who, whether or not he knew it, was staring at Marluxia with a rather scary expression. His lips curled into an almost smirk, his eyes narrowed like a cat, ready to pounce on a bird. He changed the shirts quickly and shut the locker, grabbing his bag. "Alright." He announced and the teacher broke his daze. "Yes... Very well. Let's go." He said ushering Marluxia through the door.

The rest of the walk was silent until they got to the science room, Vexen cussed under his breath while he fumbled with his keys, which made Marluxia jump abit. Vexen finally opened the door, a blast of cold air meeting Marluxia as he eased his way in and sat his stuff down on one of the chairs. "Have a seat, you'll need a pencil and a calculator." He said setting a test packet onto a desk. Marluxia sat in the chair, resting his elbow on the desk only to jump at the coolness. He printed his name at the top and went on to answer the rest of the questions.

Normally, a teacher would grade papers or read a book in this situation. But no. Marluxia had to get the weird teacher that stood over him the entire time, making groans of disappointment when Marluxia did something that was apparently wrong. It made Marluxia extremely uneasy, but he finished the test anyways.

What happened next both scared and excited Marluxia. As he stood up to hand in his paper he crashed into Vexen, lips first. Marluxia stared at Vexen in horror yet neither of them could move away from the other. They just stared at each other wide-eyed while Marluxia dropped his paper to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know these are coming out fast and for some reason I feel like I should apologize for it. =/ I'll slow down after this week though- once or twice a week. I guess I'm excited that this one actually has fans ^^;; Albeit, most of them are my friends... **

**___________________________________________________________________**

"Oh my dear god!" Vexen shouted, ripping away from Marluxia, who stumbled back and tripped over the desk he'd been sitting in before. "I've been assaulted by a student!" Vexen continued, wiping his mouth on his sleeve repeatedly. "If someone finds out about this I- I... I could be _**fired**_**! **I _can't_ get fired! No one else can provide enough funding!" Vexen said in panic, letting his head hit the desk a few times.

Marluxia just concentrated on keeping his breathing steady while he watched the teacher. He sat on the floor, wedged between and overturned desk and one that was still upright. It wasn't until a few seconds lated that he felt the splitting pain in his shin. He screamed, blood was everywhere. The desks, the floor, his clothes. He started to hyperventilate and Vexen finally turned his attention to the boy. At first looking aggravated, though his expression changed to a sympathetic one quickly after.

"Oh god! Uh... Here!" He lifted the desk off of Marluxia and looked at his leg. "This is going to need stiches. Can you walk?" He asked staring at him hopefully for a few seconds before sighed. "That... was a stupid question... come on. I'll drive you to the ER..." He sighed, pulling one of Marluxia's arm over his shoulder so the boy could use him as a crutch.

The two moved down the hall awkwardly and about half way down through the parking lot Marluxia's legs gave in and he fell forward. Vexen caught him around the hips and groaned, tripping forward a few steps. "Well aren't... you the healthy... child..." He said through strain and clenched teeth. He managed to hoist Marluxia into the back seat of his car and jump into the front seat. "This thing better start!" He shouted at no one in general, turning the key a few times before it reared to life.

He floored it in reverse and flew out of the parking lot at illegal speeds. He flew down the road a good seventeen miles per hour over the thirty-five speed limit until he hit busier roads where he slowed down a bit. He pulled up to the only stoplight and glared at the red for a good thirty second before yelling. "ComeonComeon_Comeon!_" He said as one word before the light turned. He slammed on the gas again and pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. He double parked, but at this point he didn't care. He flung open the back door and Marluxia looked at him in fear. "You are the _worst_ driver ever!" He said as Vexen pulled him out of the car. "Yes well, desperate times, desperate measures and all that... The dying man can't complain." He huffed, dragging Marluxia through the doors of the waiting room.

Marluxia heard a woman gasp and sat down on the cold chair while Vexen signed him in. He kicked his good leg absentmindedly, trying to think of something other than the fact that his leg was so white it rivaled a vampires. Then, the something came. "He needs help _now_! Not in thirty to forty minutes!" Vexen shouted, slamming his hands on the desk. "I'm sorry sir but the doctor isn't in right –" - "Then **find** him and drag his ass _back _in before I do it myself!"

As Vexen continued to threaten the receptionist the doctor walked in and frowned at Marluxia. "Oh my... Well, it looks like you could use a few stitches."

"And better service!" Vexen added angrily, "If you don't _mind, _I recommend stopping the bleeding before his leg needs to be amputated. He's going to need a transfusion." He said, standing over Marluxia.

The doctor narrowed his eyes and grabbed his pin, "See this? This makes _me_ the doctor..." He pointed out, grabbing a wheel chair and pushing it towards Marluxia's chair. Vexen pulled out his wallet, "See this? This makes _me the doctor_ listen to I, the customer!" He pointed out, moving Marluxia into the chair himself. "Now hurry! Or do you want to take a break for a doughnut too?" Vexen glared, shaking the wallet in the doctor's face.

The man gave a sound of disgust and pushed Marluxia down the hall. Vexen sat down with a victorious smile and grabbed one of the expired magazines off a table, flipping through it proudly.

It took sixteen stitches, a lot of blood, pain killers, and three hours to get Marluxia stable enough to move on his own. He limped down the hall into the waiting room, half expecting to have to go home on his own, but Vexen was there, and from the looks of it, trying to beat the receptionist with a newspaper. "Let me _see_ him! No- oh! Marluxia!" Vexen said dropping the news paper and abandoning the terrified woman. He paid the bill and walked towards the door, "Come on then! You need to get back to school."

_____________________________________________________________________

"Feild trip!" Axel shouted, shaking Marluxia awake. It was Saturday- and Marluxia could think of a million better ways to wake up. "The trip to theme! They're doing it again this year!" He said excitedly, dancing around the room with a yellow flier. Marluxia sighed, he hated the feild trip, mainly because he knew he could never go. With no money and no one to sign the permission slip he was always stuck at the dorm by himself. Then he got to spend the next three weeks listening to everyone else talk about how cool it was.

He rolled back over and covered his head, Axel glared and was about to yell at him for being boring, but then remembered last year. "Oh... Yeah, sorry..." He mumbled, walking out the door.

Marluxia sighed, sitting up again. It was Saturday- Saturday was the day he called his mom at rehab. He sighed, crawling out of the bed slowly and walking down the hall. The only place someone got reception at this school was the garden, luckily, it was a place Marluxia loved.

He ran down the stone path to the bench that was unfortunately taken by Hayner and his girlfriend. He jumped back a bit and hid behind the oak tree, watching carefully while he waited for them to leave. "Come on Olette..." Hayner said holding the brown haired girl by the jaw. "No! I said I'm not ready!" She said, turning her head away. "Fine then! I'm done asking!" He hissed, slamming her down on the bench. She kicked at him but he wasn't phased in the least.

Marluxia couldn't look away from what happened next. He felt sick to his stomach. Olette was raped. In front of Marluxia. In Marluxia's favorite spot. He'd never thought the garden could seem so disgusting. He backed away and ran back up the path, breathing heavily before looking back at the garden. They weren't visible from the building but he had to tell someone. He darted into the nearest classroom. The first two didn't open but the third did and Xigbar and Xaldin were inside. "Hayner! Olette! The garden! Rape!" He panted and the two shot up quickly. "What!?" Xaldin boomed and Xigbar grabbed Marluxia's shoulders. "This better not be a joke kid!"

"It's not! It's not!" He pleaded, "Help her!" He shouted and Xaldin ran out the door quickly while Xigbar looked at Marluxia. "What exacly did you see!? Take a deep breathe and explain _everything._"

Marluxia did just that.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The events portrayed in the last chapter were not the thoughts and opinions of the writer of this fanfiction! -flail- I love Hayner- I just had the urge to make him a rapist asshole XD And I can HONESTLY say that things get somewhere this chapter! =D**

________________________________________________________________

Hayner was promptly arrested and Olette escorted to the hospital to get checked for STD's and such. Rumors were already covering the school but from what Marluxia heard, none of them were right. Marluxia couldn't help but feel good about helping, even though no one knew it was him, he felt proud.

He'd called his mother after he'd calmed down and found that she would be out of rehab again in three weeks. Which was two weeks _after_ he needed someone to sign the permission slip. Axel had to forge it- But Marluxia's luck would have it that he got caught.

As Monday rolled around, things had already shifted back to normal. Starting with Larxene yelling in his ear all first period.

"So! For the talent show! We all need to play instruments! Except me- I'll just sing." She explained, the fact that Larxene could actually sing was surprising, but she wasn't bad at all. "There's one problem with that plan." Marluxia explained through a yawn. "I can't _play_ an instrument." That was only half true. He played the violin but that wasn't going to do him any good in this situation.

Larxene crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor. "Well... Axel can play guitar and his new boyfriend can do ba-" - "Boy friend!?" Marluxia choked on his air. Those were two words Marluxia never thought he would- and never wanted to- hear. Larxene clasped a hand over her mouth and stared up at Marluxia. "You _didn't_ hear that! It's a secret!" She squeaked and Marluxia slowly nodded. "It's that Demyx kid he always spends the first half of the day with. He doesn't want _anyone_ to know!" And for once, Larxene actually _was_ quiet. It was weird that when it came to Axel, anything was possible.

It was then that Marluxia realized- with out Axel, he wouldn't have any friends. In ninth grade Marluxia was set to bunk with Axel and from then on, he did. He met Larxene and Saix through him. Until now he though him and Larxene were best friends, but in reality- it was her and _Axel._ And Saix and Axel. And _everybody_ and Axel. He had no idea why but he was mad about this. In the middle of Larxene's sentence he stood up with his hand raised. "May I be excused!?"

Xigbar jumped and nodded, throwing him the pass. "Go ahead..." He said before returning to grading his papers. Marluxia grabbed his bag and walked out of the room quickly. Well, as quickly as someone could with stitches in their leg. If he went back to the dorm he'd get accused of skipping, and that's where Axel was likely fucking his apparent _boyfriend._ So he went to the only other place he could think of. Pushing the door open his greeting was far from a pleasant one. "What!?"

The science teacher yelled with a cup of coffee in his hair until realizing who it was, anyways. "Oh! Marluxia, my apologies... Why... are you here? Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked nervously, tapping his fingers on the cup. Marluxia half glared. "I need a break, I'm to stressed out. I figured I'd come do my make-up work..." He said adjusting the bag on his shoulder.

"Ah yes- well... you finished that yesterday to be truthful. But you're welcome to stay here I suppose." He said waving towards the desks. Marluxia sat down and pulled out his journal, it was something to do and Larxene wanted the song finished by the end of the week. Vexen was the senior science teacher- and since seniors only had to go to school half the day, he was free in the mornings.

"Sorry I snapped at you- I didn't know it was you." He explained, setting his coffee on the table and stood up, walking around to see what Marluxia was doing. He read over the lyrics with a frown. "Did you write that?" Marluxia jumped and slammed the book closed with a blush. "Yeah- I did... Why?" Vexen shrugged, grinning slightly. "It was good. Not something I'd expect a male to write- but good." He chuckled slightly and Marluxia shook his head- attempting to get rid of his blush. "I wrote it a while ago- a friend wants me to add more for the talent show." He explained, twirling the pencil in his fingers.

"You're in the talent show?" Vexen asked curiously, sitting in the seat next to Marluxia's. The boy shook his head and sighed, "Nah- Just helping my friends. The only talent I have is falling on my face. " He joked as the pencil shot out of his hands, sticking into the ceiling. Vexen and Marluxia both stared up at it in silence, waiting for it to come down.

"Well that was rather rude of you." Vexen stated blandly, still looking at the utensil. "I-It was an accident! I swear!" He pleaded, looking at Vexen in panic. "I know. I know. I was joking. I'll have the janitor get it down later." The teacher joked, rubbing Marluxia on the head.

"So, I heard you're the one who saved that girl in the garden, oh... what was her name... Olette! Yes! Her!" He said triumphantly with a finger raised above his head. Marluxia frowned, "How did you know about that?"

"Xigbar told me... Though I'm not sure why the ingrate talks to me... I've been all but kind to him..." He sighed, shaking his head. "I just wish people would leave me alone..." He groaned and Marluxia stood up, grabbing his book and bag. "Sorry. I didn't know!"

Vexen's head shot up and he grabbed Marluxia be the wrist, trying to pull him back. The student turned on his heel and then as usual, slipped, landing on top of the teacher, nose-to-nose. Vexen took a deep breath and Marluxia scrambled away into his own seat. His face was roughly the same color as his hair and Vexen's was about the shade of Axel's. "Why are you so consistent with your molestation boy!?" Vexen shrieked and Marluxia stood up quickly, trying to make a run for the door. About half way there he felt arms hook around his waist and pull him back.

Vexen's head rested on Marluxia's shoulder with his face in the crook of his neck. "More importantly, why do you run?" He asked quietly, closing his eyes.

Marluxia couldn't say anything, he listened to his heart beat and breathing while the teacher held him. This wasn't right. This was a man- a good ten years (At the least) older than Marluxia. His teacher! His _teacher_ was coming onto him! Don't people get arrested for that?

But dispite his better judgement, Marluxia placed his hands over those of the teacher and leaned his head back against Vexen's. They stayed there like that until the next bell rang.

Vexen cleared his throat and took a large step backwards. "I'll see you in class, Marluxia." He said sternly and Marluxia nodded, extremely flustered. "Yeah... See you then..." And then, he rushed out the door. At this point, he didn't care about getting in trouble for skiping, he dropped the pass off at Xigbar's class and ran out into the garden. He knelt along side the fountain, staring in at his reflection.

He was a boy. And the teacher a man. Wasn't there something wrong about this? Why was it making him so happy? Vexen should be arrested! He should tell someone! But he told himself- and that was enough. He was the only one that was going to know. Vexen was to be a secret.

_His_ secret.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter's slightly longer than the others. Slightly. By like... a page and 1/4... But longer! I was going to post this last night but for some reason never got around to it. One update a day is enough I suppose o_o;;**

"_Remember students, turn your permission slips for the trip to "Theme" to your fourth period teachers. First for the seniors."_ The overcom buzzed in a near inaudible scramble of words. Marluxia was one of the people who actually stopped to listen to it. Which like today- got him knocked about. But when he heard the actual announcement he regretted paying attention. He made his way down the hall to his fourth period class. He shared this one with Axel- and if there were any class he hated to have him in most, it was this one. Because this class was Science.

After their first incident Vexen seemed to ignore Marluxia the best he could. But Marluxia still caught the occasional smile while he was working. As he tripped through the door he heard the familiar disgruntled voice of Vexen. "Let's get all of this useless permission slip nonsense out of the way. Bring them up now."

The entire class swarmed the front desk and Marluxia could _hear_ the anger radiating off of Vexen. "Single file!" He shouted and the entire class lined up. Vexen peeked around the line so look at Marluxia and frown. "Did you forget yours in the dorm?" He asked curiously, taking papers from the other students. Marluxia shook his head sadly and started to chew on the inside pockets of his cheeks. "Well then, what are you waiting for child! Bring it up!" He hissed and Marluxia jumped abit, sinking back in his chair.

Axel glowered at Vexen while he handed him his paper. "He _can't_ go asswad...Noone to sign the slip." He said turning on his heel. "You will treat me with respect!" He shouted, standing up in his spot before deserting the line and leaning on Marluxia's desk. "Why didn't you tell me that when I asked?"

"Because you asked if I left it in the dorm, not if I had one..." Marluxia replied quietly, trying to take interest in his feet. Vexen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I swear child- one day..." He mumbled. "See me after class then please." He mumbled before snatching papers from the remaining students in line.

Axel plopped down in the seat next to Marluxia and drug the desk closer. "This teachers a total ass, right?" He rolled his eyes, pulling at one of the spikes in his own hair. Marluxia blushed and dropped his head to hide it beneath his hair. "Yeah... totally..." He forced a laugh and Axel frowned at him both suspiciously and worriedly. "Do you know what you need?" Axel asked, leaning onto Marluxia's desk with his elbows propping him up. "A haircut?" Marluxia asked, pulling at his ever-growing hair. It reached a good couple inches past his shoulders at some points.

"Well yeah, a cut and dye would do you good- but I'm thinking something more... emotionally friendly-" - "For the _last_ time I don't need a shrink!" He said with a groan, dropping his head onto the desk. Axel waved his hand and shook his head. "No no no! That's not what it is this time!" Marluxia sighed, creating a sheet of condensation on the desk his face was glued to. "I give... what then?"

"A girlfriend." Axel said proudly and Marluxia jumped up. It was apparent that Vexen had caught the conversation to because he was there in a heartbeat, shooing Axel away. "That desk does not belong there Axel. Stop the talking, the page numbers for today's work are on the board." He scolded before walking back up to his desk. Axel pulled out three papers, one he headed to turn into the class- the was a folded and wrinkled blue paper. He wrote something on the white paper and handed Marluxia the blue and the second white paper. Marluxia read the white one and frowned.

_It's from the Xion girl I tutor, She's had her eyes on you the past four weeks...I_

Marluxia groaned and opened the blue one, reading it over a few times. He felt sick to his stomach, for some reason the thought of a _girl_ liking him was unbearable to think about. His stomach churned and he crumpled both the notes, stuffing them into his backpack and pulling out a notebook to do the work.

The class flew by incredibly slow, but like everything, eventually ended. The class cleared out, dropping there papers in a bin on Vexen's desk. Marluxia dropped his in last and Vexen watched as the door closed with the final student. "So why is it you're not going on the field trip Marluxia?" He asked kindly and Marluxia shrugged. "My... mom's in rehab... they won't let her sign papers or anything like that..."

"And your father?" Vexen asked and Marluxia winced. Vexen jumped up and put a hand on his shoulder. "My apologies! I shouldn't assume things..." He said looking Marluxia over for some sign of being forgiven. "It's fine... Never knew him... I was raised by my grandparents but they died a couple summers ago..." He mumbled.

Vexen shook his head and changed the subject with a small grin. "Would you _like_ to go?" He asked, grabbing a blank permission slip out of his desk, tapping a pen against it.

Marluxia blinked, taking a step away from the desk. "How do you-?" He asked suspiciously, though it wasn't a complete sentence, let alone an actual question. "Easily..." Vexen replied, filling the form out and adding it to the pile he had on his desk. "I'll see you on Saturday then, Marluxia?" He smiled and Marluxia nodded eagerly.

He didn't want to leave, but didn't want to stand there in awkward silence either. Apparently, Vexen understood. He stood up, locking the door to the classroom before grabbing Marluxia's hand and leading him to the back corner of the room, out of view of the door's window.

Before Marluxia could pinpoint his train of thought he was pinned to the wall with the teacher's breath on his neck. "No one can know about this Marluxia, you understand...right?" Vexen asked cautiously, pressing his cheek against Marluxia's. Marluxia managed to nod before getting out an actual answer. "I understand..." He whispered, pulling his arms free of Vexen's grip and wrapping them around his chest.

His fingers tangled in the man's long hair and they stood there silently for a while before Vexen leaned back, brushing a hand over Marluxia's cheek before kissing him softly. The first, voluntary, intentional kiss. Marluxia's first kiss. Vexen pulled away and grinned lightly. "And if _do_ hear of you having a girlfriend- you're failing my class..." He joked. He could hear children at the door waiting to get into their classroom so he pushed off Marluxia and straightened his hair out. "Meet me here after classes." He said opening the door. "My apologies, this door's been acting up la- is that gum!? No gum in my classroom!" Marluxia laughed and picked his bag up off the floor before making his way happily out the door into his English class.

His English class was by far the most interesting class in it's self. Though he didn't like the teacher nearly as much, he did have to give him more credit in the "Interesting as a teacher" department. He was only seventeen. The same age as Marluxia. It was apparent that Zexion was some sort of child prodigy, going through college at the age of thirteen to become a teacher for the second semester at Twilight Academy. But there was something about him today that made him more creepy and less interesting today. Marluxia could feel him glaring at the back of his head the entire class period. It was far from comforting from a teacher.

Luckily, this was the last class of the day and it went by quickly. He rushed for the door the second the bell rang only to get caught on his way out. "Yo! Lulu!" He heard Larxene shout from across the hall. He sighed and stopped impatiently and turned around to see her and someone he wished didn't exist. Xion. "I'm in a hurry! What do you need!?" He asked with a groan and she marched Xion up to Marluxia. "You two... are dating now." Larxene declared and Marluxia's eyes widened. "No! We're _not! _N-no offense to you, you're really nice and stuff but uh- I'm not ready for relationships or anything so... Sorry!" He shouted, bolting down the hall again.

He opened Vexen's door eagerly only to find Xigbar and Xaldin also accompanying the space. "Ah! Marluxia! You two, get out now. He asked for help studying and his young mind takes priority over your jabbering and gossip!" He said pointing towards the door. "Suspicious muuuuuuuch..." Xigbar joked as him and Xaldin made their way out the door.

Marluxia frowned, setting his bag down by the door. Vexen stood up and handed him a green slip of paper. "You're going out to visit a friend that's visiting here." He explained. Marluxia looked at the paper with a frown, it was an off-campus slip. "Meet me at the gas station across the road and I'll pick you up. It'll take me a while to get there so here, buy yourself something to eat." He stuffed another ten dollar bill into Marluxia's hand. "But I still have the last one you-!" The door slammed. "Gave... me..." He pouted, looking down at the bill before stuffing it into his pocket. He grabbed his bag to drop off at the dorm, but when he opened the door he was met with a scream. Or two, one of which was his own.

Axel pushed a pillow into the face of the naked man and threw another at Marluxia. "Close the door! Hurry!" He hissed and Marluxia ran in awkwardly, slamming the door closed. Axel sighed, luckily the naked men both had their gender defining materials covered. The other man pushed his way out from beneath the pillow and stared at Marluxia with a frown. "He's not joining is he?"

Marluxia was to horror struck to react to the comment of the guy. He was to busy noticing other things. Axel. Axel having sex. Axel having gay sex. Axel having gay sex in _Marluxia's_ bed. Axel forced a laugh and rubbed his head. "Well uh- meet Demyx... Dem, this is my room mate."

"And that's _my_ bed!" Marluxia said in an abnormally high tone.

__________________________________________________________________________

After a large chain of curses, fixing make-up, and a proper introduction to Demyx, Marluxia had calmed down a decent amount and made his way towards the campus gate. He handed the security guard the green slip and made his way out onto the sidewalk. The thing about the "Gas station across the street." was that it was across the street and two miles to the left. It took nearly half an hour to get there but he did it. By the time he did he'd wished he'd brought something to drink.

Luckily, gas stations sold things like this. He walked in and grabbed a candy bar- "You better be payin fer that!" He heard an older woman yell and he sighed, pulling one of the ten's Vexen had given him out of his pocket and showing it to the woman. He grabbed another candy bar and a fountain soda before putting the ten back into his pocket and pulling out his own wallet. He wasn't about to use Vexen's money, though it was easier to get to at the time he took it out.

The woman rang him up and he paid before he moved out as sat on a picnic table in the grass, off to the side of the gas pumps. He waited another forty-five minutes before Vexen actually showed up. "That took abit longer than I thought, I'm sorry." He said, sitting across from him at the table.

And from then on, they talked. About everything they could think about. Jokes, pets, family, friends, school, hobbies, and the field trip. "So you didn't go last year either...?" Vexen asked with a frown and Marluxia shook his head, finishing off the last of his soda. "Or the year before that..."

"Well... Now that you're done with that, let's go to the real event, shall we?" He stood, holding his hand out to Marluxia who took it gladly and pulled himself up. But neither of them let go as they walked back to Vexen's car.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

**WARNINGS!- Zexion's an asshat and SEX!**

**Eien specific warnings- Vexen tops. I was contemplating writing you an alternate scene but I won't know if I will until it comes around.**

**I planned on doing a theme park trip from the begining but this song made me rush to do it**

**Song: Chapstick, Chapped lips, and things like chemistry by Reliant K**

**I plan on posting a special chapter from the POV of Larxene for the two hours Marluxia was gone.**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

"Ow! Why can't we use- my- Car!" Larxene shouted, sitting in Marluxia's lap. "What's wrong with mine?" Axel pouted, flopping into the driver's seat. "It's trash. It's _trashed_. And mine's bigger! You have a compact- what ever this is! We're trying to fit 6 into a car that holds four!" She said trying to adjust herself, digging the heel of her hand into Marluxia's thigh. "Jesus Larxene! Careful!" He groaned, pulling her hand off. "I don't mind you sitting up there but please be nicer about it."

He let his head fall back a bit and wished he'd taken the bus. But _no. tradition_ says they have to drive themselves. Larxene squeaked as she elbowed Marluxia in the face and then growled, kicking open the door. "Fuck this! Come on Mar. We'll take my car." She slammed the door after pulling Marluxia out and started to march across the parking lot. He turned and waved at Axel who shook his head and started up his car. Larxene whipped her keys out of a tiny purse and hit a button, and the lights to a large yellow hummer flicked on and of with a weird honking sound to follow. Marluxia stood beneath the beast of a car and looked up at it in awe. "My god... do you do anything normally?"

Larxene shrugged, literally climbing her way into the front seat. "Company's paying for it!" She smiled as Marluxia jumped into the passenger seat. "It's bigger than my house in here!" He said looking around. "Is that a mini fridge?" He pointed and she laughed. "The company owes me _a lot _if they don't want their ass sued." She laughed.

The half hour ride there was slow and quiet but they still managed to get there before Axel and the busses. The wait wasn't a long one though. Him and Larxene had gotten sodas from the vending machine when the bus pulled up with Axel's car behind and Demyx got out first, followed by Saix and Roxas, being dumped on his head after Saix got up. Though the only thing he was kind enough not to do was slam the door on the kid's head as he walked briskly to Marluxia's side and locked arms with him.

Marluxia frowned down at the blue haired male before he turned to watch the bus. Teachers and students piled out but most of them drove themselves. The bus was filled with freshman of course, they were the only ones who couldn't drive and couldn't get a ride with someone who could.

"Move to the front gates students!" Marluxia heard Vexen yell, he turned to look at the teacher who nodded towards Saix with a disgusted expression. Marluxia tried to pull his arm free and Saix literally growled at him so the best he could do was give an apologetic frown. Vexen just shook his head and mouthed "Remember the plan" before turning to yell at other students. Marluxia walked Saix towards the gate and they passed over their tickets to the man at the gate who searched their bags and let them pass.

He caught another glare from Vexen before making his way into the park. Larxene followed behind quickly, dragging Axel, who was dragging Demyx, who was dragging Roxas. "What's first!?" Larxene said excitedly. "We only have eight hours!"

"Roller coaster!" Axel shouted and Demyx verified the plan. Though Roxas looked less than enthused about the idea. "I'll stay with Roxas." Saix said with a small smile, finally releasing his grip on Marluxia who took a defensive step back and to the other side of Larxene. "No. No roller coasters yet! Lulu get's to pick!" She pointed a finger at Marluxia. "It's_ his_ first time here!" She pointed out, then Axel and Demyx joind a link around Roxas. "It's _his_ first time here too!" Larxene glowered. "_He_ didn't have to spend two years in a row alone at the dorm while everyone else went and had a blast! He'll have his chance!"

Marluxia frowned, "I'm really fine with what ever. They can pi-" He tried to say, only to get the three inch heel of Larxene's boot into his toes. He yelped and dropped down to grab his foot. Larxene covered her mouth and apologized multiple times and added something about "Not meining to stomp that hard." Though Marluxia wasn't all that upset about it. It was his chance. He watched Vexen walk past and into one of the restaurants spread around the park. "I'm gunna go to the bathroom and make sure it's not broken or bleeding. You guys go ahead." He said standing up straight and limping towards the bathroom.

"I'll wait go with you." Larxene frowned taking a few steps towards him. "Nah. It's fine. I'm gunna wait a while for it to stop hurting then explore a bit on my own." He said and she stopped and looked at her watch. "Meet back with us here in two hours then?" She smiled sadly and Marluxia nodded. "Alright. See you then."

He limped to the bathroom but as soon as he was out of sight he walked normally, though it still hurt like a bitch. He walked straight through the bathroom and out the back exit before running for the resturant him and Vexen were to meet. He looked around but Vexen wasn't there. So he thought, until hearing a throat clear behind him. "New boyfriend?"

Marluxia turned to see Vexen with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "N-no! You know Saix! I tried to tell him not to but he growled at me and-" Vexen covered his mouth with a sigh. "Shh... I was kidding... Come on.." He nodded towards a table with a backpack in the seat and took Marluxia's hand, setting him down. There were birds all over the place, eating french fries and bread crumbs off the floor and the place smelled like hot dog grease.

And again, like the last time they were together in public, they held hands under the table and talked. They talked for the two hours and then, Marluxia had to go. They stood up and hugged for a moment before Marluxia started to walk away- but Vexen wasn't done yet. He grabbed his hand and twirled him back, kissing him hard on the lips. Marluxia's eyes widened for a second- he didn't expect this in public- but he kissed back. Vexen parted and squeezed Marluxia's hand lightly before throwing the money for the bill on the table and walking out of the room.

"You're going to have a lot of fun explaining this one Marluxia." He heard a voice from behind for what he hoped was the last time. It was familiar- but he couldn't put his finger on it until he turned around. "Z-zexion!" He said in fear and took a step back, though Zexion matched the step. "A lot of explaining, and a lot of work if you want to keep this a secret." He said with a sneer before standing on his toes and kissing Marluxia hard on the lips. Marluxia felt his stomach jump and ran for the door. He needed to find Vexen, but the teacher was already long gone. But Larxene wasn't. She grabbed his wrist happily and tugged him down the pathway. "Come on!"

For something that was supposed to be fun, Marluxia had never had a worse day in his life. Everywhere he turned, Zexion was waiting- the expression the other boy had on his face was undescribable other than terrifying. By the time the day ended all Marluxia wanted to do was cry. He started walking towards the Hummer with Larxene but heard Vexen calling. "Hang on." He frowned- running towards the teacher. "You're coming back to my house to _study._ Alright?" He opened his passenger door and Marluxia looked back at Larxene with a frown. "I have to tell Larxene- hang on." He said with a frown and started running back towards the Hummer only for Zexion to walk in front of him. "You're not telling him I know- or it's jail time." He warned and Marluxia felt his eyes water. He ran around the other and to Larxene, giving him the story he was told. She nodded and he was climbing into Vexen's car again.

The teacher frowned down at him and rubbed his head. "What's wrong? Not as fun as you hoped?" Marluxia could only shake his head and hold his breath to fight the tears. The ride was quiet except for the low sound of the radio and the sound of rain on the windshield that picked up about ten minuted into the ride. It took an hour to get back to Vexen's house and it was just past nine-thirty. Vexen used a jacket from the back seat to cover their heads as they ran for the door. The second Marluxia set foot inside the house he started to shiver. But not because he was wet, it was just abnormally cold in the house. It had to be in the 50's, and compared to the 80's outside it might as well be freezing.

"Sorry, I like the cold." Vexen laughed awkwardly, turning the heat up and sitting on the couch. He patted the seat next to him and MArluxia sat with him. Vexen pulled his arm around Marluxia and they sat in silence for a good fifteen minutes. "What's wrong?" Vexen finally asked, tilting the boy's head in his direction. _You're not telling him I know- or it's jail time. _Marluxia bit his lip. "I don't know- I'm just stressed out I guess." He lied- but Vexen took the lie well. He pushed Marluxia down on the couch so he was hanging over him. "I think I know how to fix that."

Before Marluxia could register what was going on he'd been moved to what he assumed was Vexen's bed with both of their clothing removed. And by that time, there was nothing Marluxia could do to stop it. He hissed at the pain of the other entering and again at the cold feeling of Vexen's hands. Marluxia took interest in the ceiling until Vexen began to move, then, he couldn't keep his eyes open if he wanted to. It was nothing but painful. Though a few minutes in, the pain dulled and was replaced with pleasure he couldn't imagine if he wanted to.

Things kept on that night, and Marluxia didn't return to the dorm.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Please be emotionally prepared for the events of this chapter. Lyrics to both songs belong to Paramore. The songs are Where the Lines Overlap and Brick by Boring Brick.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

"I... Vexen... at the wholesome age of twenty-six... have just lost my virginity... to a sixteen year old boy... I am going to hell." The teacher stated to himself in the blandest tone possible. It wasn't the best wake up call for Marluxia, but it did wake him up. "Hey!" He said hoarsely, his throat dry from sleeping.

Vexen jumped a bit and held a hand over his heart. "My dear jesus- I forgot you were still here.." He said jumping out of the bed. Marluxia frowned, "Thanks?" He said with a laugh though honestly it kind of hurt. He scratched his head and watched as Vexen pulled his clothes on. "Did... You regret it or something?" Marluxia asked cautiously and Vexen froze with his shirt half-on. "No. No I did not in the least bit regret it." He stated seriously with his eyes narrowed, glancing back in Marluxia's direction. Though his head wasn't turned so actually seeing him wasn't possible. "Did you?"

Marluxia shook his head before studdering. "N-no! Of course not! You just... didn't seem happy about it..." He sighed, scratching his head. Vexen walked out the door with out looking back, a hint of annoyance in his tone. "Nothing makes me "happy" Marluxia. Now get dressed so I can take you back to the dorm." The door slammed behind him and Marluxia gasped, half at the sound and half at the other's cruelty. He put his clothes on and made his way out of the room cautiously, Vexen was stuffing a bag with food. He whipped around quickly, his hair now in a low ponytail. "Here you are, you've missed breakfast at the dorm. Eat when you get back." He said walking out the front door. Marluxia peered down at the bag before scampering off after Vexen.

The ride started equally quiet to the first. Just the radio. Though instead of trying not to cry, Marluxia was trying to figure out what he'd done wrong. It wasn't until the half way point that Vexen said something. "You're going to be in the talent show, correct?" He asked, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Marluxia shook his head. "No, Just my lyrics... Axel and a bunch of his friends are using them in their band."

Vexen frowned down at him. "Why is Axel and his friends using /your/ lyrics with out you?" He asked and Marluxia honestly had to think on the answer. "Well, they're my friends to... a couple of them... and Larxene said we should use mine because they're good but I can't play anything but the violin and that wouldn't do any good..." He said with a yawn and Vexen nodded, flooring the car the second the light turned.

The rest of the ride was similar small talk until they reacher the dorm parking lot. "I'll be at the talent show tonight, since you're not going to be on stage we should meet up." He smiled slightly and Marluxia nodded. "Alright. Meet me at the water fountain in the back of the cafeteria?" Vexen nodded. "It's a date." Marluxia muttered bye and moved to close the door.

"Wait!" Vexen shouted and Marluxia almost broke his fingers trying to stop the door. He leaned down and stuck his head in the door with a frown. "Hm?" He said in confusion. "I love you." Vexen said quietly, for once he was the one who looked like he could fall over at any minute. Marluxia blushed and nodded slightly. "I... love you too..." He smiled, leaning closer. He kissed Vexen lightly before scurrying off towards the dorms.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Marluxia opened the door to his dorm only to be grabbed from four different angles. Normally this wouldn't be to suprising, but since Demyx, someone he hardly knew, took the back, he was a bit frightened. "There the fuck were you!?" Larxene screamed, smacking him on the back of the head. "You scared the piss out of us!"

Marluxia whined in response to the pain in his head and stumbled abit. "The...rain was bad and Vexen's street flooded. We couldn't get out!" He lied, though it was belivable. "I tried to call but phone lines were out!" He sighed and tried to pull people off of him. Axel and Larxene were easy, Demyx was awkwardly clinging on for dear life and Saix-... Marluxia learned not to try to get him to do something he didn't want to.

Eventually he was free to breathe as he wished- but the second he could he was unhappy with what caught his line of vision. Roxas and that girl- Xion he thought her name was. "We... were worried..." She said quietly with a small smile, brushing her bangs out of her face. Marluxia nodded awkwardly and sat on the floor, since his bed was occupied by freshmen. He pulled open the bag Vexen had given him, it was full of food and a napkin. He pulled out an apple and started to munch away in silence, picking up the napkin.

Turns out it wasn't _just_ a napkin, it was a note aswell-

_Marluxia,_

_I'm sorry about this morning, I guess I'm just starting to get parinoid._

_There really are things that make me happy, and what happened last night made me the_

_happiest I could ever be. (God I sound so pathetic)_

_I'm sorry for coming off as such an ass but-_

"What's that?" Larxene laughed, grabbing for the napkin. Marluxia pulled it back angrily. "Don't fucking touch it!" He shouted and Larxene jumped. "Jeez... PMS much?" he rolled her eyes. "Come on guys, let's go practice for the show, set up's at 3..." She opened the door, glaring at Marluxia as she slammed the door.

Marluxia sighed and moved to finish the note only to find it smudged beyond legibility. He crumpled it up and threw it away along with the apple. He looked out the window at the people laughing. "Why is this so hard...?" He said outloud.

"What's hard?" A quiet voice spoke and Marluxia jumped, his head cracking against the window. He turned to see Xion, still on the bed. "You didn't leave?" He asked though clenched teeth. She stood up wuickly. "S-sorry! I didn't know I had to!" She bolted out the door in tears and Marluxia screamed in annoyance, kicking the bag of food into the door.

He reached into his drawer and pulled out his book and a pencil before he started to scratch in more lines to the song he'd started weeks ago.

_No one is as lucky as us  
We're not at the end but  
But we already won  
No no, no one  
Is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us_

Call me over  
And tell me how  
You got so far  
Never making a single sound  


_________________________________________________________________________________________

Marluxia slept until about 5:30- half an hour before the talent show started. He rolled out of the bed and yawned, pulling on a clean pair of clothes and some make up before grabbing what wasn't destroyed out of the food bag. He ate quietly, staring at the clock. "A little early won't kill me..." He frowned, walking out of the room and straight into Xaldin. The teacher made a scoffing sound, but nicer and took a step back. "After you." He said politely and Marluxia mumbled a thanks before taking off down the hall.

When he got there the place was already packed and the first act was about to start. He made his way to the back of the room by the water fountain- staring up at the makeshift stage. Some blonde kid with facial hair was walking onto the stage with what looked like a coffin in one arm and a giant playing card in the other.

The first act started- No Vexen. It was an interesting little show, he put someone in the coffin and used what was claimed to be only cardboard to cut her in half. But Marluxia wasn't payig attention to that.

The second act followed. Then the third and fourth. Still no he had to force himself to stop waiting and pay attention- Axel and Larxene were up next.

Larxene covered the microphone, muttering something to Axel before turning back to the audience. "Before we do the awesome singing and music stuff- I've got something to say." The audience groaned and she narrowed her eyes. "The lyrics to this song are by our good friend Marluxia- so this is dedicated to him and what ever else goes on in his mind!" She said through a laugh. She tapped her foot and the music started playing.

"_She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angels were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies  
keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle; bury the castle  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba pow  
So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck 12  
Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick  
or the wolves gonna blow it down  
keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic  
If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah  
Go get your shovelWe'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba da ba... _"

Marluxia was amazed, it wasn't how he thought it would be played, but it was much better. Larxene was breathing heavily by the time they finished but she was grinning to her hearts content. She waved and then all of them scampered off the stage happily.

Marluxia smiled, until he felt someone leaning against him. "Oh Marluxia..." She voice said in a sickening sweet tone. "Give me a kiss would you?" He turned down, preparing to cuss someone out, that was- until he saw who it was. His heart stopped and he took a step back. "Do it for Vexen?" He asked, holding up a phone with a sneer. Marluxia hled his breath. He hated it, but he couldn't let Vexen get in trouble for it. He leaned down and Zexion was on him in an instant, touching every inch of skin he could find. Marluxia choked, trying not to cry as the other had his way. He wished the room wasn't so dark- that someone would see.

But someone did see, "Marluxia!" He heard the voice and turned, pushing Vexen away. The tears fell and he reacher towards Vexen with fear in his eyes. "Please... Listen I-..." He turned around again and Zexion was gone. Vexen's eyes narrowed and he turned on his heels, walking out of the room. Marluxia followed him out, latching onto Vexen's hand. "Please! Vexen! Let me-" - "No! Let _me_!" He hissed, turning around with anger over every inch of his face. "I'm late because I was having problems getting you _this!_" He shouted, throwing a small leather book onto the floor, the pages falling out, each had a small red _M_ on the bottom outside corner. "I come back and you're all over _him!_ Why!? Because he's your age?! Does he _understand_. What's your excuse! I'm a highschool teacher! I've heard them all!" He shouted.

Marluxia closed his eyes and started sobbing uncontrollably. "He-... He..." He tried to get the words out, but he couldn't. "Save it..." Vexen hissed, turning around again. The man walked right past his car out into the streets and of course, Marluxia followed. "I did it because he knows!" He shouted and Vexen, froze, turning around. Though he didn't get to ask what, or apologize, or listen to Marluxia's story because at that moment, a car was also having second thoughts. Marluxia was just barely off the street, and so was the car. "I'm sorry!" The boy shouted, and it was over. He was over.

The car hit him. And it was the worst thing Vexen had ever seen. He needed to help. He heard Marluxia scream, his bones cracking under force. He watched him hit the pavement and the car come to a screeching stop. He saw it all. But that was all he could do, watch it happen.

He remained there, frozen until the ambulance came. The police as well. All he could do was stare as the covered the body of the young Marluxia with a blanket and loaded him into the back of the ambulance. And when he was done staring, all he could do was cry.

___________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Dispite what it looks like, this is NOT the last chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright so I apologize for the poor (and corny) quality of the last chapter, it will be re-written eventually. And to make up for it, I made THIS lovely peice of crap e3e I give you poorly written and corny, and follow up with poorly written, short, and weird. I was to lazy to write much this chapter but I wanted to get the new character and currect status set. Suggestions for writer's block / the story are greatly appreciated. **

**_____________________________________________________________________**

_How does he do it?_ Vexen pondered to himself, rubbing his head. He was seated kindly in the emergency room, right outside the door- dispite the fact that the doctors hd often told him to move because it was hazardous. His response being "I'll move when they let me in."Though, he didn't sit by himself long this time. A woman with dulled out pink hair plopped down next to him.

Vexen couldn't help but frown, "So you're where he gets his unfortunate hair color from..." He tried to joke and the woman, actually laughed. "If only he could have gotten_ that_ from his father." She laughed lightly, though the misery was obvious in her voice. Vexen had to try hard to swallow his guilty conscious. "He's got bad luck- But he's strong." She smiled to herself, running her shaking hands through her hair. "I'll take it that you're Vexen..." She held her hand out to him. "I'm Lily- and if it's not obvious already, I'm his mom."

Vexen shook her hand quickly and went back to staring at the door. "They said he was already conscious when they got here. And that he should live..." He said with a small glint of hope in his eyes. "I can see why he loves you..." Lily said through a small laugh and Vexen jumped. "Wha-!?"

If he was going to be a pedophile- he sure as hell had to get _better_ at it. "I don't mind- calm down..." She said, pulling at her bangs. "I'd be a hypocrite if I tried to stop it. But never in my life has that boy complained to me on a Saturday call about _wanting _to be in school- and _stop_ looking like you just got caught in the cookie jar!" She laughed again.

Vexen sighed in relief, and went back to watching the door quietly. _Maybe she didn't mean-...no... she said it herself..._ "So what really happened?" she asked quietly, trying to make sure no one was listening. Vexen's eyes widened and he shouted defensively. "He got _hit_ by a _car!_"

"Jesus Christ you're jumpy.. I didn't think you pushed him or anything! ... I meant why was he in the road?" She rolled her eyes and Vexen inhaled deeply. "We- got into a fight... I had my car parked across the street and I was going to go get it and go home but-... he followed me. He wasn't _in_ the street when he got hit... They swerved and... It's... my fault... I'm sorry..."

"No need for that until we know there's something wrong. And if there is- your ass owes me _more_ than an apology." She scolded and Vexen shook his head. At first he was okay- but this woman was starting to scare him a little bit. The door opened and they both jumped up eagerly. Though instead of the doctor coming out they got one better. Marluxia had a large bandage over his left eye and a few others other places. "It's _really_ hard to see like this..." He said reaching for the door frame to hold himself up.

"Marluxia!" Lily squeaked, hugging him tightly. Marluxia groaned, but didn't protest. "Hello to you too mom..." He said through faltered breathing. "You know- your boyfriend's got a really guilty conscious." She said letting him go- Marluxia stumbled forward a bit before falling. Vexen caught him and frowned down at him. "I'm so sorry I-... I should have listened... That Zexion brat's been nothing but problems since he came..." He sighed, hugging Marluxia lightly.

Marluxia closed his eyes, though only one was visible. "It's okay... I would have done the same thing..."

Vexen bit his lip and stepped back, jamming his hands into his pockets awkwardly. "Well then-... Now that I've made sure you're alright I'd like to-" "Marluxia you fucking moron!" Larxene shouted, running down the hall full speed. "What the hell do you think you were _doing!?_"She grabbed him by the collar. Lily smacked her hand away and narrowed her eyes defensively. "I don't know who you think you are but if you lay a hand on him like that one more time you're losing that hand." She hissed, rubbing Marluxia on the head lightly.

On a normal day, Marluxia would defend her, but right now he didn't want anything to do with her. "The doctor said I could go home but I'm going to need two weeks bed rest... Oh! And he said my eye should be fine. It was a cut on the lid that he was worried about." He said with a small smile. Larxene watched in shock as Lily and Vexen lead him down the hall.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"What are we going to do about him!?" Vexen asked angrily, gripping his hair. His mother thought it would be a good idea to have him stay "Away from the stress of the dorms" for a while and Vexen was all to quick to volunteer his place. Marluxia didn't mind that part- but the second he got in the door he always freaked about Zexion. Lily had said she'd work on parental consent but it couldn't be taken seriously until she was out of rehab. Which was now. And she _had_ the papers. But finding a notary willing to sign something like that was proving difficult.

"I don't know for the last time!" Marluxia groaned, rolling his one working eye. He could take the patch off by now, it'd been four days, but the gauze pad was stuck inside the cut and Marluxia was to big of a pansy to pull it off. Vexen sat on the corner of the bed and held his head in his hands. "I don't want to lose this because I was stupid about it..." He sighed.

Marluxia sat up weakly and put his hand on Vexen's back. "It's alright... You won't..." He said through faltered breaths. Vexen looked over at Marluxia and rested his head against his shoulder. "But I almost lost _you_ already..." He said quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

The second he walked through the door Axel and Demyx jumped up from thee spot on the bottom bunk. Marluxia ignored them completely and threw his stuff on the top bunk, climbing up there instead. Axel stood up, pressing his face between the bars of the side railing with a frown. "That's my bed." He pouted and Marluxia rolled over to stare at the wall. "Yeah- and you've been fucking on mine so I don't see the problem." He growled, and Axel backed off the bed with and angry push.

"If you're going to be a total ass I'll stay with Demyx... He's got a single." He started to rip his posters off the walls and grab all of his things, which included going through Marluxia's things. Though for someone who was mad he didn't have any problems talking the entire time. "What you did to Larxene was nothing but pure mean. Even she's not that bad! I suggest apologizing to her before you come around to me. Which I _know_ you will. Come on Demyx." He slammed the door.

Marluxia sat in silence, and for once in his life- he didn't _care_ that Axel was mad at him. Or Larxene or anyone. If he wanted someone to talk to, all he'd have to do is find Vexen. Vexen's excuse for Marluxia being there the entire time was lack of family and Lily had given clear permission for Marluxia to stay with Vexen when he got lonely, after apologizing for not being able to properly raise him. It felt weird to Marluxia, having a mother who let him do this, or what ever else he wanted as long as drugs weren't involved.

She had eventually found a notary "willing", but the price he charged were outrageous. None the less- Her and Vexen were both working to get the money for it. Marluxia had switched out of his English class and instead took the class with a man named Leon. And for once in his life, there was no stress.

No Zexion, his mother was free, Axel wasn't controlling his life, he had gone weeks with out injuring himself. (Albeit, two of those weeks were spent in a bed).He had a room to himself. Not that he planned on staying here much of the time, and he found a job he was going to start next week at a pet shop.

There was a knock at the door and Marluxia sat up slowly, "Yeah?" He called and he heard a familiar groan of annoyance from the other side- followed by yelling. "No running!"

Marluxia laughed and climbed out of the bed slowly, opening the door. Vexen made his way in angrily and crossed his arms. "I told you to leave your stuff in the car! You're not healed enough for heavy lifting!" He said, his arms flailing about as he talked. Marluxia couldn't help but laugh and shake his head. "I got it all here fine..." He moved and sat down on the bottom bunk. Vexen tried to sit next to him but instead smacked his head on the higher bunk and keeled over in pain. "Was this place designed for children!? My god!" He groaned and Marluxia bit back a laugh, rubbing his head lightly.

Vexen sat up, his hair now in a tangled mess and his expression flustered. "Anyways. I didn't just come here to yell at you. We've got a meeting with the court today about our "Consent". I was going to see if you wanted to go to lunch before then." He mused, looking around the room, which Axel had left trashed.

"Uh... Alright..." He said through a yawn, rubbing the previously patched eye. He didn't take it off until he was sure it was healed. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure enough and like he'd expected, Vexen made it bigger than it was, breaking a defenseless lamp in the process.

Standing to his feet slowly, Marluxia kicked some of his things aside before freezing in place. "My notebook!" He started to search the room. After Larxene's last raid of the journal, he'd made sure he hid it where it wouldn't be taken- but with Axel's rampage the red head had searched _every_ inch of the room. After not finding it lodged between his dresser and the wall he started to panic. "H-he took it!"

Vexen frowned, watching in slight amusement as Marluxia continued to run around the room. "Just ask for it back..." He sighed, starting to worry that Marluxia would injure himself. "He won't give it back! I've written every event before the talent show..." He breathed out shakily, watching as Vexen's eyes grew wide with terror. "Are you _stupid!? _Why would you do that!?" Vexen jumped up, scanning the room.

Sighing, Marluxia shook his head. "I needed to tell someone what I thought! I couldn't tell an actual person!" He groaned, falling onto the floor. "Tell me next time! My god! If the wrong person gets a hold of that... Just pray that no one finds it..." Taking a deep breath he held his hand out to Marluxia who used it to pull himself up and leaned against Vexen. Reluctantly, the teacher pulled his arms around Marluxia and held him tightly. He leaned down briefly and kissed the boy lightly on the lips. Then- The door opened and they both jumped up, turning to see a horror struck Xion with tears in her eyes. "M-Marluxia that's.... Why!?" She asked in confusion and Marluxia grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the room while Vexen closed the door.

"Listen, please. You can't tell anyone about this!" Marluxia pleaded and Xion looked up at him. "But... I love you..." She said quietly and Marluxia shook his head. "No... You don't... You barely even know me..." He sighed and she shook her head. "That's not true!" She said loudly and Marluxia stepped away from her. "What's my last name...?" He asked with a frown and she stuttered a bit before saying she didn't know.

"Exactly my point... But please! Promise me you won't tell!" He asked again and she nodded lightly before looking up at Vexen. Vexen smiled lightly and mouthed "Thank you". Reaching into her pocket she handed him a small black book. "Axel... Had this... I was coming to give it back..." She said quietly before running out the door again. Vexen sighed and Marluxia slammed and locked the door before pushing Vexen against it and rested his head on Vexen's chest. Vexen smiled lightly and closed his eyes, running his fingers through Marluxia's hair. "Let's just go find your mother..." He mused and stood upright. Protesting with a whine, Marluxia stood up too.

Opening the door Vexen lead Marluxia out into the parking lot- but didn't go to his normal spot. Instead he moved towards the student parking lot, which confused Marluxia deeply. Vexen remained quiet before opening up the passenger door to a small blue car and tossing Marluxia a pair of keys. Marluxia stared at them, still more than confused and Vexen smiled. "Well I'm not going to drive _your_ car..."

Marluxia frowned at the vehicle again. "What the hell are you talking about?" He frowned, earning an eye roll from Vexen. "It seemed to me that you might need one... That way when you wanted to leave it didn't involve me driving out here to get you."

Marluxia's eyes widened and he looked at the car again. "Where the fuck did you-!?" He ran around to the driver's side and climbed in to the seat. "Language..." Vexen warned with a smile. "Just drive the damn thing..."


End file.
